PJ and Gabe's Christmas Love
by Fan4Life07
Summary: PJ and Gabe share an intimate moment, post-Christmas


**There's something about writing PJ and Gabe. A certain synergy that just makes the fics come to life for me. Christmas was about a week ago, but we're still in the tail-end of the holiday vacation, so I present you with a PJ/Gabe slow, gentle intimate fic that I hope will keep you all as warm as it does them!**

* * *

><p>It had taken five people to stuff like gargantuan tree into the back of the Bug Mobile but the Duncan Christmas tree was standing proud in the living room, drenched in colorful tinsel, homemade ornaments, and enough lights to illuminate the whole neighborhood in a blackout. Mistletoe was plastered all over the ceiling, and there was so much ripped wrapping paper littered across the floor that it looked like a family of raccoons had rummaged through the presents. The cleaning could wait until tomorrow, when all the kids weren't completely absorbed in their gifts. No way Bob was cleaning all of that up by himself – Amy would inevitably wake up with her post-Christmas headache, and he couldn't argue because she would throw it in his face that she created a whole holiday feast from scratch. Well, mostly from scratch, but that was an insignificant detail.<p>

Now it was past midnight, December 26, but PJ still had one present – the best one imaginable. Gabe was sitting in his lap, his younger brother's hands braced on his shoulders. The living room was completely dark, save for the Christmas lights strung around the tree and along the walls. But that was enough for PJ to see how adorable his brother looked.

A pair of toy reindeer antlers on his head, the red, white and green Christmas sweater Grandma Duncan had knitted especially for him, and Santa socks hugging his feet, Gabe was dressed for the holidays from head to toe. PJ had his arms wrapped around Gabe's waist, his forehead pressed against his brother's. He hadn't taken off the Santa suit since last morning – he had spent a couple hours going around his apartment spreading cheer to all the kids. But right now, it was all about Gabe.

Their lips weren't touching, ghosting over one another, until finally, PJ felt Gabe's soft lips against his own. Just the gentle brush of their mouths had PJ's heart racing faster than it ever had before. He tightened his grip around Gabe's waist, and kissed him over and over again, each time a little harder, a little longer than the last. The instant PJ felt Gabe's mouth open, his tongue dashed into his brother's mouth for a deep kiss.

"PJ," Gabe gasped, his whole body tensing from the surprise of the kiss.

His brother's initial passiveness made his inexperience glaringly obvious. But PJ felt Gabe dutifully, rubbing his brother's back while he coaxed Gabe to kiss him back even harder. Gabe groaned when PJ began sucking his tongue, but it was that simulation that had his jeans feeling uncomfortably tight. Unconsciously, he began rocking against PJ's stomach. Gabe was hard.

PJ could feel it. Through the slow, hot, wet kisses, the slosh of their tongues rolling around one another and the smacking of their lips, PJ felt Gabe's erection pressed tight against his stomach. His hands slid down to grab Gabe's amble backside, squeezing those big bubble butt cheeks and assisting with the humping motion. PJ's own cock was throbbing like crazy in his fluffy red pants, but he was far more concerned with making Gabe feel good.

He guided his younger brother to stand up so his face was level with Gabe's crotch, where a noticeable bulge was pressing against the front of Gabe's jeans. PJ could make out the outline of Gabe's hard cock, and when he ran his index finger over the denim-covered shaft, Gabe shook and let out a low sigh. Gabe had his eyes shut tight, and his chest was heaving underneath his thick wooly sweater in time with his heavy breaths. PJ had no intention of rushing things, especially not when Gabe looked like he was about cum in his pants at a moment's notice. He wanted to savor every second, every inch of his brother's body.

After he undid the button and pulled down the zipper, PJ eased Gabe's jeans down his legs, his eyes widening when he saw the large spot of pre-cum at the front of Gabe's small red briefs. Gabe's underwear was sticking to him like a second skin, highlighting his brother's cock and balls. PJ ran his hands up and down Gabe's hairless legs, feeling the warm skin and muscles tensing in response to his touch, before leaning forward and planting a kiss to his brother's covered cockhead.

"PJ, that feels good," Gabe sighed.

That assurance guided PJ to continue, trail his kisses up and down Gabe's cock and balls, while he continued to massage Gabe's legs and glutes. Months of baseball had really given Gabe some toned legs, and every time Gabe unconsciously flexed those muscles, PJ wanted to feel and taste even more of his little brother. He nuzzled his face against Gabe's crotch, feeling that pulsing dick hard against his cheek, before his fingers crept along the waistband and pulled the red fabric down at a teasingly slow pace. Both brothers sighed when Gabe's dick popped out, four and a half inches of circumcised cock and a big set of hairless balls that were filled to capacity with cum. Gabe's crotch, like the rest of him, was completely smooth, which only deepened PJ's appetite.

Feeling his brother's dick in his mouth was the single hottest experience in PJ's life. He took the shaft all the way down to the base and bobbed his head between Gabe's legs, letting his hands roam from his younger brother's trembling thighs to his tight butt, which he was squeezing as he tried to jam more of his cock into his big brother's mouth. Gabe's self-restraint was rapidly dwindling as he repeatedly thrust forward, his knees ready to buckle from the force of his impending orgasm. PJ would have loved to draw out the moment even longer, but he could feel Gabe's butt cheeks clenching in his palms, and his brother was whining s cutely and desperately that it would have been cruel not to get him off.

He kept one hand on his brother's butt and glided the other down to Gabe's big smooth balls. With a firm squeeze to Gabe's nuts, PJ felt his brother's balls ontract as his mouth was filled with Gabe's hot, and surprisingly thick cum. The first couple ropes hit the back of his throat, the following blasts gradually weakening until the last globs spurted all over his tongue. PJ hadn't been expecting so much, but kept all of his brother's seed in his mouth. And when Gabe finally came down from his high, his knees giving out so he collapsed onto the ground in front of PJ, the older boy tipped Gabe's head up by the chin and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Both brothers moaned as they shared Gabe's cum between their mouths, some of the sticky seed dripping down their chins from the sheer volume that Gabe had shot off in PJ's mouth. When they finally pulled away and panted for breath, PJ kissed Gabe's forehead and his right cheek. He couldn't get enough of Gabe.

His head fell back when Gabe unceremoniously reached between his legs and groped his crotch through his Santa pants. Clearly, Gabe wasn't planning on taking things slow. He couldn't get PJ's boots off fast enough, and struggled to get those huge Santa pants off of PJ's thin legs – PJ couldn't figure out why it was taking so much effort until he still had a belt on. Soon, his wool socks and underwear were tossed to the side, leaving his lower half completely exposed.

Gabe's quick pace came to a screeching halt when he wrapped his hand around PJ's solid six inches. He was mesmerized by the throbbing shaft, the way the veins pulsed and pre-cum oozed from the slit when he squeezed the long length. Once he scooped up his brother's pre-cum on his thumb, Gabe relished in the sweetness of the clear fluid before leaning down and taking PJ's dick into his mouth.

PJ moaned Gabe's name when his brother tried to take the whole length into his mouth. Immediately, he pulled off and coughed. PJ felt bad, but that second-long sensation of his brother's wet throat muscles contracting so rapidly around his cock had his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He stroked Gabe's hair and gave his brother a reassuring smile. He didn't want to force Gabe to do anything he wasn't ready for, but once he stopped coughing, Gabe was back down between PJ's legs.

This time, Gabe took the scenic route, licking and nipping PJ's balls, which were rolling in their sac, ready to release weeks' worth of cum. Gabe took hold of PJ's big dick and licked from top to bottom, pressing his tongue along the veins that ran up the hard length until he was sucking the bulbous tip into his mouth. He swiped his tongue across the slit, gathering more of that sweet pre-cum that burst across his tastebuds. He wasn't able to take all six inches, but he could get a good four before his gag reflex was sent into spasms.

That was more than enough for PJ. It was looking down and seeing Gabe fisting the bottom of his length, while looking back up at him, big brown eyes never looking more innocent with a cock filling his mouth. He couldn't help running a hand through Gabe's hair, letting his fingers rub against one of the fuzzy antlers attached to the headband. PJ peeled off his fluffy jacket and pulled the white undershirt over his head, leaving him completely naked, before he reached over and grabbed his Santa hat. From his Santa socks to his antlers, to his Christmas sweater and antlers, Gabe was still dressed for the holidays, so PJ felt like he should too.

He had never been able to prolong an orgasm this long, but he didn't want to cum yet. But Gabe had other plans, playing with his balls and reaching up with his free hand to grab at PJ's chest, letting his fingers spread along his brother's pecs and abs. Once Gabe's stray fingers found a nipple, they were relentless. PJ couldn't help rolling his hips forward, pushing his dick another inch into Gabe's mouth before he came without warning, his cock spurting a huge load of cum into Gabe's mouth. Gabe struggled to swallow it all, and had to pull off to catch his breath, the last couple shots splattering all over his face.

PJ licked Gabe's face like a kitten lapping up milk, letting his tongue absorb the mixture of Gabe's sweat and his own cum. Like their lips were drawn together by magnets, they kissed again, PJ's hands slipping under Gabe's sweater to rub his sweaty back muscles. Inevitably, they traveled lower and lower until he was gripping both of Gabe's round butt cheeks in his palms. Gabe pulled away from the kiss, a mixture of their spit down his chin from the hunger of the kiss, and laid his head on his brother's shoulder while PJ's finger slid up and down his crack.

Feeling Gabe's tight hole quiver against his touch had PJ's own entrance twitching. He ran his fingertip around the rim, feeling Gabe arch his back, giving PJ access to his most private area. PJ just wanted to bury his middle finger all the way inside Gabe's tight hot butt, but he didn't want to hurt his younger brother.

He led Gabe onto his hands and knees, taking a moment to admire his brother's soft smooth bubble butt. Feeling those beefy cheeks in his hands was one thing, but to actually see the round fleshy globes in their bare glory was pleasure on a whole different plane. PJ spread them apart and licked his lips when he saw Gabe's small pink pucker. He planted lingering kisses all over Gabe's butt, even biting down against the soft skin, which made Gabe's voice crack as he cried out his brother's name. That was too much for PJ, who began working his tongue against Gabe's hole, licking his brother up with loud, wet slurps that reverberated in the silence of the living room.

PJ kissed and sucked the sensitive skin, feeling the ridges of muscle tighten against his tongue as he managed to ease a little of it inside. Their whole family was asleep upstairs, and Gabe was moaning and groaning so loudly that PJ was starting to get scared that he would wake them up. He crawled up onto his knees and turned Gabe's head around to kiss him quiet, while he replaced his tongue with his middle finger and pushed the digit inside Gabe's butt.

Gabe was whining even more wantonly into the kiss as PJ fingered him, moving his slender digit in timed circles, gradually stretching Gabe open more and more. The initial intrusion had been awkward at first, but he began pushing his hips back in the effort to feel more of his brother's finger in his big butt. Soon, PJ was pushing two fingers inside the tight space, working them in a scissoring motion that had Gabe seeing stars. Combined with the toe-curling sensation of PJ sucking on his tongue, Gabe thought he was going to cum all over the floor when PJ started pressing against a spot inside him that had every single muscle in his body tensing.

PJ pulled his fingers out, and turned Gabe around, taking a moment to drink in the sight of his little brother, his face red and sweaty, full lips and deep brown eyes shining with even more intensity than the Christmas lights around them. His heart was hammering in his chest when Gabe crawled into his lap again, this time, his brother's bare butt grinding against his hard cock. He had felt Gabe's inner walls squeezing his fingers, but PJ hadn't been prepared for the tightness that surrounded his dick when Gabe took him by the base and sat down on his cock.

They were both panting for breath, Gabe's facial features all squeezed tight towards the center. PJ didn't dare move; he wanted Gabe to have complete control of when he was ready. He reached under Gabe's sweater and massaged his brother's chest, feeling Gabe's pecs and abs, playing with those small pink nipples that had Gabe breathing even harder.

Gabe started off slow, holding onto PJ's shoulders for support as he lifted and dropped himself in his brother's lap. His cock had gone soft during the adjustment period, but feeling PJ's hard cock scrape against his inner walls had Gabe's own length completely erect and ready to fire off another load of hot cum all over PJ's sweaty chest.

Even when Gabe started picking up speed, PJ managed to keep himself from thrusting into Gabe's tight butt with reckless abandon. Gabe was already riding him as hard and as fast as he could; PJ could already feel his balls start to tingle from the thought of Gabe's firm round butt milking his cock into a dizzy, mind-blowing orgasm.

PJ could tell every time that his dick hit Gabe's spot. His brother would shake all over, his eyes would shut and his dick would pulsate like it was about to shoot. With his hands on Gabe's hips, PJ watched in amazement as Gabe rode him, his younger brother's hard cock thwacking against his stomach with every downward motion. His self-control had lasted this long, but when Gabe stopped and squeezed his dick, to stop himself from cumming, PJ lost it. His brother just sat there for a moment, looking down at his own dick, a pearl of pre-cum oozing from the mushroom head, and the glazed look in his eye was the hottest thing PJ had ever seen.

He flipped Gabe onto his back and began thrusting so hard that his sweaty balls were slapping against Gabe's big tight butt. Gabe had to cover his mouth with both hands to keep from whining and screaming. PJ was striking his prostate with power and precision, and licking up and down his bare legs. Gabe's butt tightened around PJ's dick when his older brother began sucking on his toes through his Santa socks. PJ didn't mind the little cotton balls that he had to pull from his tongue. Feeling Gabe's toes curl so hard against his tongue, through the socks he had been walking around in all day, hot from sweat and the taste of Gabe's bare feet, had PJ so horny that he felt like he was going to burst.

His mouth found Gabe's again. That was how they came, almost simultaneously while their tongues slid back and forth between their mouths. PJ came first, his own toes curling as his cock erupted thick hot cum into Gabe's tight bubble butt. Feeling his brother's hot sticky seed coat his insides set Gabe's orgasm off without even touching his dick. His legs were wrapped around PJ's waist as he came all over PJ's abs and his Christmas sweater.

They held each other like that for a while, Christmas lights illuminating the dark around them while they drifted down from their high. As much as PJ wanted to stay with Gabe like this all night, the room was starting to get a little cold, and he didn't want their family coming down to find them in their naked embrace. So they went up to Gabe's room, and PJ slid under the covers, arms around his little brother, who he kissed on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Gabe."

* * *

><p><strong>Definitely one of my fav pairings to write, so for all the fans out there, hopefully you enjoyed reading them. Something about Gabe decked out in all his holiday clothes (reindeer antlers and Santa socks included), and adorable PJ in a Santa hat just screams holiday cheer.<strong>


End file.
